Irma's Birthday Surprise
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The guardians throw Irma a birthday party, but the real surprise comes from the band playing for her.


_Disclaimer: No ownership to W.I.T.C.H., Pokémon or Prince Royce_

* * *

 _ **Irma's Birthday Surprise**_

* * *

Sheffield Institute. Plenty of people showed up to see Cobalt 55 play. Matt led his band which had Nigel and Eric playing. A banner on a wall explained the event.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IRMA!"

The young people seemed mesmerized with Matt's mysterious guitarist, wearing jeans and a black long-slevee shirt with his head under a mask. At one table, the birthday girl sat with her former guardians, Caleb and Queen Elyon. The teenage queen wore a red t-shirt with frilly sleeves, purple skirt and star sandals. "Matt certainly wanted to test El Cinder on the guitar," Will pointed out while watching the masked young man. She donned a navy blue tank top with choker, matching skirt and boots. The young man on stage wore a black long-sleeve shirt with some gray spray paint around the chest and stomach area to go with black windbreaker pants.

"I know, and he kinda makes the band look better," Hay Lin complimented. She wore a white gown with pink dress shoes. To Irma, the band's left an impression to the crowd. She wore an ivory blouse with long brown sleeves, a white skirt and brown dress shoes.

"They do, I'll give 'em that," she chuckled. "Though, it might be better if they weren't here." She turned to Tom, Anna and Chris. "Especially the little brother. I bet he can't wait to tell all the lies he can muster." The guardians chuckled, knowing they've got her back.

"Relax," Taranee reassured as she wore a blue sleeveless gown with leggings and red inch-high pumps. . "We've wanted to give you a birthday party when we had time. I know we were busy with Ash and his Pokémon during Spring Break and after your birthday and we're trying to make it up." Irma smiled to their hard work setting the party for her.

"There's not enough 'Thanks!' to show appreciation. Still…" Elyon and the guardians knew the item Irma started to bring up.

"I know," Cornelia reasoned with her wardrobe as a pink gown under a green jacket and shin-high boots. "Matt's here for Will, Caleb's here from Pallet Town for me, Nigel's here for Taranee…" Elyon decided to finish the comment.

"But you know Ash," she brought up. "He's touring around Sinnoh in his bid to be Pokémon Master."

"And when Elyon brought up the party, I found Ash with Brock and Dawn on their way to another Pokémon Contest," Caleb informed. "He also received help from Cynthia on better Battle strategies, so you know he'll put 'em to the test." Irma smiled, knowing Ash's dream continuing since he stopped Elyon's villainous brother, Phobos, and after his mother married Caleb's father.

"Understandable," she sighed. "I may visit him to see how he's doing." She turned to a blond teen working on a sound system wearing glasses. He waived to Irma who waived back.

"I'm actually glad you and Martin are just friends," Will acknowledged before finding Courtney and Bess entering the crowd. "Can't say the same for those Grumper Sisters." Elyon found someone else in the crowd.

"I'll be back," she eyed. "I see Alchemy!" She rushed out to find Alchemy entering the crowd on the other end. With one departure, another came to the table. From behind the tablecloth, Pikachu popped his head out. Looking up, he saw Hay Lin before ducking back inside.

("We're here!") he whispered to Chimchar.

("Not bad,") Chimchar quietly hooted. ("Now we wait for Ash's cue, right?") Pikachu nodded. After the latest song by Cobalt 55 ended, Matt got on the microphone.

"Hey, how's the party so far for you guys?" he called out. The crowd let out cheers to support. "Alright! Hey, let's give a hand to the young man at the sound board, Martin Tubbs!" The crowd cheered and Martin waived to them. "Let's also give it up to Cobalt 55 and our new guitarist, El Cinder!" An even louder cheer erupted while El Cinder maintained still with a smile. "Awesome! Okay, we've prepared a special song for the birthday girl, Irma!" El Cinder stood to Matt's side. "Looks like El Cinder's ready." El Cinder posed as if he strummed his guitar upward. The women in the crowd cheered wildly as they held cellphones to capture the moment. "Birthday Girl, he's doing it for you. Are you ready?"

"You bet!" replied Irma. El Cinder made points to the band. Soon, he took the microphone from Matt and began to sing. He strummed his guitar and the band slowly played their instruments.

"When the night," he began his song. "Has come… and the land is dark… y la luna, es la luz que brilla ante mi… Miedo no… no tendré… oh I won't… te asustaré… Just as long… as you stand… Stand by me." Their eyes focused on the stage, Pikachu tapped on Irma's leg which caused her to flinch.

"Okay, I know Matt likes to take Mister Huggles around," she believed.

"Not today," Will denied. "I saw Mister Huggles with plenty of food and water." This made Irma blink.

"So if that dormouse isn't on hand…" The two got suspicious and chose to look underneath at the same time. That's where they found the two Pokémon.

("Hi, guys!") hooted Chimchar.

("Happy birthday, Irma!") squeaked Pikachu. The other guardians heard the Pokémon but blinked in thinking of something surreal.

"Pikachu?" gawked Irma. "Chimchar?" Pikachu hoisted a wrapped gift to Irma. "This is for me? I bet it's from Ash!" She reached for the wrapping paper when Pikachu squeaked again in warning with Chimchar waiving his hands down.

("Slow down, Irma! Don't open it yet!") Seeing the gesture, Irma took her hand back. She emerged from the tablecloth with the gift and placed it on the table.

"Guys, Pikachu and Chimchar are here!" warned Will, confirming the other guardians' suspicions.

"So if Pikachu's here…" started Hay Lin.

"Ash has to be here as well!" whispered Cornelia. She, Will and Hay Lin stood and looked around for Ash as El Cinder continued to play.

"And darling, darling stand… by me," he sang more. Suddenly, El Cinder stopped playing his guitar for the moment. He grabbed his mask before tearing it off. Everyone gasped as the guardians turned to the stage. Elyon retreated at the discovery to her protectors.

"Guys!" she screeched in shock. "El Cinder!" All turned to see the masked young man unmask himself to stun the crowd as he continued his song.

"WHAT?!" the guardians gasped. El Cinder… was Ash Ketchum, the Guardian of the Guardians. Surprised and amazed, the guardians never suspected Ash to be on stage with Matt. The girls screams of utter shock and awe made cracks on the Institute's windows to the point of shattering. Boys covered their ears from the pain of the girls screaming to the discovery.

"He did come!" laughed a shocked Irma. Ash completed the song before Matt took the microphone over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is El Cinder: Ash Ketchum!" he identified. Eric and Nigel enjoyed the moment when Nigel heard groans. Looking back, he saw Uriah, Kurt and Klubber unconscious with their bodies contorted like pretzels. A few ladders appeared to have snapped.

"Can you Dig that, suckers?" he chortled. Matt handed the microphone back to Ash who faced the crowd but mostly Irma.

"Cobalt 55 had asked me to come by!" he explained. "I wanted to surprise Heatherfield! How'd I do?!" The crowd cheered to the delight, telling Ash they loved his antic. "Hey, Irma! Did you get my gift?!" All turned to Irma while the guardians still couldn't believe Ash's appearance.

"I'm not sure I buy that story," Cornelia shrugged. Irma waived the gift Pikachu handed her. Seeing it, Irma's family blinked to how she got Ash's gift.

"I checked the perimeter and didn't see any missing presents," Tom gawked. "How did he do that?"

"I wanna get his skills if he got sis a present," Chris awed. The crowd chanted for Irma to open Ash's gift.

"Even they're anxious about what Ash got you," Hay Lin sighed. Irma surrendered to open the gift. She ripped the wrapping before finding a black case. She opened it to find a silver chain necklace with a heart-shaped locket that looked to be made of sapphire and aquamarine. She gasped, her hand over her lips in shock. Below was a note tucked inside.

"FOR THE GIRL WHO STANDS BY ME AND IN MY HEART THROUGH EVERYTHING."

Cornelia saw the note and chuckled while Irma panted, her heart racing wildly and forcing her hand to hold her chest. "Okay, _that's…_ too good," the blond snickered. Concerned as a parent, Anna came to Irma's aid.

"Honey, do you need to leave?" she asked, worried about her daughter. Irma shoved her new necklace and case to her mother.

"Hold these," she ordered before sprinting to the stage. Everyone cleared a path for Irma as she climbed onto the stage and tackled Ash to the ground before kissing his face repeatedly in rapid succession. Pink lipstick from her lips stamped on his face. She stopped for a moment. "You just made my birthday." Finally, she pulled his lips to hers and locked it. The boys and young men wooed to the big kiss while the girls and women whined to the scene. Matt excused Ash to be with Irma who brought him to her family. Anna handed Ash a washcloth to clean his face.

"It's nice to see you again, kid," Tom greeted with a handshake.

"Likewise, officer," Ash returned.

"And from Irma's reaction, I believe this will go down as one of her best birthdays in her life. How did you pull off the sneaking gift? I didn't see that particular one on the table over there." He pointed to a table with gifts covered in different wrapping paper.

"I had help with Matt and his girlfriend, Will." Tom chuckled to the ploy.

"That was so cool with the mask!" cheered Chris. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Ash chuckled nervously, unsure of Chris' motives. Anna also came to see Ash.

"Now I wish my husband did that when he proposed to me," Anna joked. Tom laughed to his wife's tease.

"Come on, Anna!" he scoffed. "I wouldn't have pulled it off as well as he did."

"Especially in such a short time like I had," Ash added. He and the Lairs laughed to the extent.

"Anyway, seeing you two together," Anna started. "I can see it in a few years. I would love to be part of your wedding in walking our Irma down the aisle while you come with your father. Not to mention being a grandmother to your little Ketchums." Ash, Irma and Chris groaned in embarrassment to Anna's plans for the future.

"Mom, that's my job to embarrass Irma," Chris complained. "And you're getting _way_ ahead of yourself." In a rare moment, Irma agreed with her little brother.

"There are times which Chris makes sense," she pointed out.

"This would be one of them," Ash also pointed. Anna was the only one laughing. A couple of hours passed when Ash revealed himself and the party began to wind down. Most of the food's devoured, drinks like water and soda emptied and the crowd dispersed after giving Ash their praise and Irma birthday wishes. Police also came by to escort Uriah's gang out of the campus after Klubber admitted their role. Bess and Courtney got to Elyon with their displeasure.

"We would be better choices to have the 'El Cinder' for ourselves, not the birthday girl," Courtney argued. "At least better than Sondra." To Bess, it wasn't over in her or her sister's minds.

"We'll still claim Ash's heart," she added. "We'll make Irma regret claiming him for herself." To Elyon, their threats meant nothing.

"You do, we'll have comebacks of our own," she warned. The Grumpers walked off, still dissatisfied with the outcome. Ash and Irma still talked with the parents.

"Again, thanks for making Irma's night, Ash," Anna complimented. "I can assure you that you'll bring her home when she's ready?" Ash nodded to the order. "Okay, see you back home, Irma." The Lairs became the last to leave the campus, leaving the guardians, Elyon and their boyfriends. Clear, Pikachu and Chimchar emerged from the table. Taranee hoisted Chimchar from the ground.

"That was one heck of a party," she huffed. "I'm a little exhausted with everything." Chimchar hooted in agreement. Will held Pikachu as everyone came together.

"Now come on, Ash," she sneered. "Matt didn't ask you to join, right?" Ash itched his head from the discovery.

"Matt mentioned it and Brock and Dawn dismissed me to attend," he confessed. "See…"

* * *

 _(Flashback, ten days ago…)_

 _Ash, Brock, Dawn and their Pokémon friends stopped by a wooded area for lunch as they journeyed through the Sinnoh Region. Dawn held a blue penguin chick while it and Pikachu played with a pink egg-like creature with a stone in a pouch and a ponytail on top. That's when a portal opened. Blunk appeared and began to run to the group but mainly Pikachu who saw the Passling coming. "Blunk found Ash!" he announced. All turned as Pikachu got in front of the egg-like creature and started to spark his cheeks._

 _("Not so fast, Blunk!") he warned. The Pokémon weren't the only ones surprised with Blunk visiting._

" _Blunk didn't want to eat Pikachu! Blunk came with Matt and Caleb!" The shock of seeing Blunk made Dawn turn to Ash in concern._

" _Ash, what is that?!" she shuttered. Ash sighed before trying to calm the situation._

" _It's Blunk," he named. "He's a Passling from Meridian." He turned to Blunk with a question. "Blunk, how did you get here?" Blunk revealed a giant white tooth to the group._

" _Blunk used Tooth of Tonga, given by Nerrissa when disguised," he explained. Dawn and Brock glanced to each other with puzzled looks._

" _Brother!" called Caleb from a distance. All turned to see Caleb with Pikachu running to his master's new older brother. Matt and Huggles also came along._

" _Caleb, Matt, hey!" called Ash. Caleb and Ash shared a shoulder bump before Matt had a turn. "What's with the visit?"_

" _Well, we came to tell you about Irma's birthday party coming up," Matt started. "Elyon and us boyfriends thought you needed to know since this is about your girlfriend." Ash irked to the information._

" _When is it?"_

" _A little over a week," Caleb replied. "See, her birthday was back in March but because of what happened with Spring Break and you being around and Meridian…" Dawn figured on the conclusion._

" _You had to wait until there was free time to do Irma's party," she believed._

" _Pretty much," Blunk shrugged. "Blunk would want to go to party." To Brock, that wasn't possible._

" _Except people would freak out at your appearance," he concluded. Blunk nodded. To Ash, he wanted to see Irma again._

" _I want to go to the party, but…" he started but paused. The pause seemed like he had an idea. "I wanna get something for her." The other boys scoffed to his wish._

" _Ash, I'm sure you showing up is good enough," Caleb assured. Ash shook his head._

" _No, I want to make it memorable! After all, we've declared our relationship during that Spring Break." Blunk heard Ash's reasoning and decided to support him._

" _Ash wants to go for broke for Irma," he believed. That's when Brock looked up a guide book he carried in a pocket within his vest._

" _Let's see…" he studied. "We're an hour away from the next city. Maybe you can look for something there." The boys nodded to the thought._

" _We can get there, Ash gets Irma's gift and we'll head to Heatherfield to set up," Matt planned. "I hope to get back to practicing for her concert soon." The schedule gave Ash another idea._

" _You're doing a gig for Irma?" he asked._

" _Yeah, Will requested." Ash sneered to the thought._

" _Let me warm up to the guitar again. She won't suspect me to be there." Caleb chuckled to Ash's plan. The group reached the next city and found a jewelry store which Ash found the necklace for Irma. After that, Brock and Dawn announced their plans while Ash did his little surprise for his girlfriend. "Right, you hammered me about going to this Pokémon Contest."_

" _Of course," Dawn huffed. "I know you won't see me in it but no need to worry. I know you'll be there in spirit." That's when Dawn recalled something as she turned to Caleb. "Before you guys get going… Ash, hold Piplup for a second." She handed the penguin chick to Ash before leaping and hugging Caleb. "After all, you're part of the family." Caleb giggled, understanding the reason. Matt and Blunk blinked to the sudden hug from Dawn._

" _Thanks, Dawn," Caleb smiled. Brock and Dawn wished the boys a safe trip. At Matt's spot, they met with Nigel and Eric to begin their rehearsal. Ash showed the boys the necklace._

" _Dude, she's gonna stay by your side, no matter where you go!" warned Nigel. Pikachu agreed, as did Nigel's Haunter. Matt came from the front door._

" _Had to shoo Hay Lin away," he briefed. "I didn't want to let anyone know you're here. I can't risk blowing the surprise." Ash nodded, knowing the purpose. Caleb began to ponder ideas._

" _We'll need some sort of cloak so that Irma doesn't suspect Ash is here," he advised. Eric had an idea._

" _I have a mask that he can wear," he offered. Ash nodded, trusting Taranee's boyfriend. Days passed, songs selected , the day to the party arrived and the Guardian of the Guardians arrived at Sheffield Institute to see the stage where he'd be playing as El Cinder._

" _Hey!" shouted someone. Coming from the stage by spotlights was Martin. "So, I finally meet the young man who took my little Lair from me." Ash blinked before remembering Irma's last name._

" _Did Irma show you the picture from our date?" he asked._

" _Yeah, and as much as it pains me, you two do look more compatible. Martin Tubbs' the name."_

" _Ash Ketchum. Are you telling me you're Irma's first boyfriend?" Martin laughed to the past._

" _Even so, I'm glad you're her new beau. Listen, if there's anything about Irma-poo you need to know, I'll have the information." The two boys shook hands._

" _Got it." Matt and Nigel with Pikachu helped with setting up the equipment like microphone and speaker checks. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked. He heard voices._

" _Home base for Irmy to have her birthday party," Uriah mocked. "How old_ is _she, ten?" Kurt and Klubber chortled at the mockery. Matt and Nigel also overheard the gang and huddled with Nigel and Pikachu._

" _So, what's the plan?" asked Kurt._

" _The plan is to make her cop of a dad pay for not inviting us to the party!"_

" _Okay, but how is it carried out?" questioned Klubber. Uriah blinked before realizing he needed the details of their scheme._

" _Oh… right. Listen, I don't want any outside ears listening to how to dig in each Lair of fun." He laughed a little. "Now that I think about it, I made a pun… and now a rhyme. Luck's on my side today." The trio became quiet but Matt, Nigel and Pikachu heard plenty to tell the three weren't stopping by to give Irma birthday wishes._

" _Those three have gotten worse since I left them," Nigel pointed out. To Matt, this was a little personal._

" _I'm not gonna let Uriah's gang ruin something Will wished for Irma, even more that Ash is part of it," he urged. Pikachu quietly squeaked a gestured to an idea. To Matt, the Pokémon had a plan. "You sure? Anyone spots you, it'll be like a five-alarm fire with everyone panicking at once." Pikachu remained confident to his idea, even gesturing Haunter and Chimchar to help out._

" _I got confidence in this little guy. If anyone's gonna protect our sixes…" Matt nodded, ready to proceed. Meantime, Ash and Martin shared other information._

" _Your pen pal's from France?" gawked Ash._

" _She is," Martin confirmed. "Michelle has given me hope for love from across the Atlantic. I'm already starting to move on from Irma."_

" _Hey, sorry about Irma but like you said…"_

" _Right…" That's when Ash began to put the mask on. Martin snickered to the headgear. "Snazzy… Something secret I don't know about?" To Ash, it's time to execute his plan._

" _Irma and her friends don't know I stopped by. And given that I know Spanish, they'll think El Cinder's a upcoming Spanish/English singer with a cover song." Martin laughed to the name Ash used._

" _El Cinder… J'aime le nom!" Ash irked to Martin's French._

" _Right… different language." Ash retreated to learn of Uriah's gang and their plan to sabotage the party. He released Chimch_ ar and offered a plan.

* * *

The guardians gasped to the Guardian of the Guardians' story and how the Pokémon saved the party. "In a sense, our idea of giving Ash a break from Pokémon training worked out for all of us," Caleb summarized. "He comes for Irma's party, the Pokémon stopped Uriah's morons from ruining it…"

"I'd say it's all worth it," Eric chuckled.

"No kidding," Hay Lin snickered. "No one had an idea that was you, Ash."

"Heck, I forgot you spoke Spanish from when you humiliated Sondra," Elyon admitted. "Still, I have to agree with Caleb and Eric: you guys pulled it off spectacularly." Irma ran to and hugged the boys.

"You guys are the best!" she cheered. Ash recalled his quest from Sinnoh, through Meridian and to the Institute.

"By the way, I stopped to check on the activity in Meridian," he brought up. "Your highness, I noticed Prince evolved to Pikachu." Elyon chuckled to the news.

"Yeah, it happened when Prince received a blessing from an elder Passling when it began to glow and before even I knew it," she rambled. "Prince was a Pikachu. In fact, I wanted to give Prince to you if there was another threat to the Veil to train." All laughed which Caleb rose a hand.

"Thanks to Professor Oak, I actually gave Prince a few moves that even Pikachu would have problems with," he warned.

"Thanks for the warning, brother," Ash sneered. "Anyway, I got to see all of your Pokémon… except for Will's Magnemite." All turned to Will for an explanation.

"I thought since Magnemite wasn't an animal-based Pokémon, I could have it in my room," she confessed. "I nearly regretted it when I saw Mom poke around with it. Fortunately, Magnemite didn't wake up, otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it." Before anyone else had a say, Will's phone rang… or rather spoke.

"Hey, Will!" it buzzed. "Your friend's gone viral! Check it out!" Hearing the buzz, Will pulled her cellphone out which it connected to a video website. She put the cellphone in her palm and everyone gathered. It showed Ash removing his mask in dramatic fashion.

"Whoa!" they all gawked. Cornelia saw the view count skyrocketing,

"My gosh!" she gasped. "Over seven million views in an hour? And it's still climbing!"

"Suddenly, OK Go's video won't last long as the most watched," Eric gulped. "I can imagine news media wanting to find Ash for interviews."

"That is… IF he's still here," Irma suggested. All knew her idea of bailing Ash out before chaos grew. "Anyway, how's Sinnoh so far?" Ash had that feeling his Pokémon journeys would be mentioned.

"So far, I'm having a blast," he replied. "Heck, there's a place in Sinnoh called the Seven Stars Restaurant. May joined us when she visited from Johto. The food there will make your mouth water. Believe me, I'm a victim of it." Irma laughed at Ash's honesty. "Hey, maybe you and I should have a date there and see for yourself."

"Anything that would make my mouth water is a definite. Of course!" Ash smiled before turning to Caleb with a nod. Others weren't sure about the unspoken acknowledgment until Taranee recalled the part about Dawn hugging Caleb.

"Didn't you say that Dawn gave you a hug before you brought Ash here?" she remembered. Ash palmed Taranee's shoulder, ready to come clean.

"Everyone, this is big," he warned with a smile. "When our dad told me the news, I relayed it to Caleb… and we agreed that it's important to tell all of you." Caleb took a deep breath. Cornelia grew worried.

"Mom… is pregnant," he briefed. Everyone gasped in shock at the news. The briefing took a moment to calm down, except the girls began to cheer wildly to the news. The guardians attacked the brothers with hugs and kisses, congratulating them for the announcement.

"Wow, the Ketchum family's growing!" cheered Cornelia.

"This is incredible!" shrieked Hay Lin. "Big brothers!"

"Do you know the baby's gender?" wondered Elyon. Ash shook his head.

"It's a little early for that to be determined," Caleb weighed.

"I wouldn't mind being the new kid's Auntie," Irma offered.

"Same here, since it does involve loved ones," Cornelia joked.

"Before you guys have a turn, I'll be the aunt and offer my love," the queen ruled. The boys also joined in the celebration, slapping open hands with each other.

"Way to go, bro!" nudged Nigel. "Can't wait until you think about having a kid for yourself from the announcement, huh?" Caleb sighed to Nigel's foresight.

"A little soon for that, Nigel," he warned.

"Sorry." Ash laughed before Cornelia thought of an idea.

"Okay, we'll need to organize a baby shower for Delia," she plotted. Elyon jumped at the idea with one of her own.

"We can have that at my castle," she offered. "She hasn't been there and I think it would be ideal." Everyone had a laugh while Ash turned up to the starry night sky with a beautiful crescent moon. Elyon and the boyfriends saw the sky as well.

"It's late already?" realized Eric. "Boy, time flew. I bet Ash's video will have twenty million views by morning."

"At the rate the counter's going, I'd say it'll be close," Hay Lin judged. To Ash, the night hadn't been fulfilled yet.

"I think we have time for one more song," he suggested. Matt nodded before popping in a CD.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" asked Will. "I want to sing by Matt." Everyone agreed to the idea, even Matt. Unfortunately for Elyon, she didn't have someone to dance with so she sat with the Pokémon for the last waltz.

"Maybe someday, I'll have a king to be beside me," she wished. Pikachu and Chimchar knew that hope still existed for the queen of Meridian. "Maybe Tracey will be the one…" She closed her eyes to envision it. A loving song played from the speakers with Matt and Will performing the duet. Caleb and Cornelia, Taranee and Nigel, Eric and Hay Lin and Ash and Irma came together and danced to the music. Like the wedding reception, Irma rested her head on Ash's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Your favorite spot?" he joked. Irma nodded with a hum while rubbing his chest with her cheek.

"My favorite song," she claimed. "From the Guardian of the Guardians." Ash smiled, knowing she won't move her head from his chest. After the song, she did move it by lifting to his face to share a kiss while the light of the moon shone down on the two. The kiss jolted her foot to pop up and heart-shaped bubbles to form. While Ash had to fulfill his duty to bring Irma back home… Irma would prefer him to stay in her heart forever.

* * *

 _(And that will do it for W.I.T.C.H. I will retire that fandom but if anyone wants to continue the story, I'd be more than willing to offer you a chance.)_


End file.
